1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to manufacturing of decorative trim such as cornices that provide for detailed woodworking features and architectural structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed to enable different trim and finish molding venues, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,861, 4,706,431, 5,444,956 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,474.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,861 discloses a trim arrangement for interior partitions wherein a partition panel has a channel for receiving fasteners and a cover concealment strip which is frictionally inserted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,431 claims a recessed decorative molding for wood paneling having a groove for receiving a decorative strip insert for use in a wood door panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,956 is directed to a trim molding with removable insert. A trim molding has an elongated channel into which a backing is positioned with an overlying abutting cut-away insert so as to expose a portion of the locking insert therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,474 is directed towards a decorative device comprised of modular interchangeable components which has a cornice for crowning an architectural structure with a decorative center piece in the cornice which is applied therein to provide interest.